Dragon Team
Dragon Team, also known as the Dragon Ball Gang (ドラゴンチーム), Z Fighters (Ｚ戦士, Zetto Senshi), Earth's Special ForcesDragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed", and even Golden Fighters, is a group that was first launched during Goku and Bulma's search for the Dragon Balls. The group goal at first was to protect the Dragon Balls from others' evil intentions. After the battle with Ma Junior, the motives changed to protecting the Earth from major threats, such as Cell and Majin Buu. Formation The team officially formed when Goku agreed to go with Bulma on her quest to find the Dragon Balls. They traveled past Mount Paozu and into Skull Valley where they met Turtle. Bulma was originally against the idea of taking the turtle back to the ocean, but ended up tagging along with them since she was defenseless without Goku. After a minor conflict against a Bear Thief, Goku and Bulma returned the turtle back to the ocean where his master, an old man named Master Roshi gave Bulma his Dragon Ball and Goku the Flying Nimbus as a reward. Another member, Oolong, joined when Goku and Bulma saved Aru Village; although Bulma actually forced him to go. Then, along the way to Fire Mountain, they met the villainous Yamcha and Puar in Diablo Desert, who would become the member additions to the Dragon Ball Gang. Bulma, Oolong and Goku slept in the House-Wagon that night, and were attacked again by Yamcha and Puar in the morning. At Fire Mountain, they met the Ox-King and Chi-Chi, who would become Goku's wife several years later. ]] In the Tournament Saga, while training with Master Roshi, Goku met his best friend Krillin, and also Launch. While dealing with the Red Ribbon Army, Goku reunited Bulma, Krillin, and his other friends in search of his Dragonball resulting in their confrontation with Red ribbon army While Master Roshi, Launch and turtle take down another bath of red ribon soldiers invading their island for the dragonball kept in Kame house. Goku decided to take down the army single-handedly. Afterwards, the entire gang (sans Oolong and Launch) gathered at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in order to do battle with her warriors as a price for her telling them where the final Dragon Ball is, for Uupa. Members of the gang briefly work as volunteer firemen in Goku's Fire Brigade. Later, at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, the gang met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. The gang along with Tien, Chiaotzu also held some hand in the defeat of King Piccolo and his son Piccolo Jr. In Dragon Ball Z, Goku is all grown up and "formed" a similar team, called the Z Fighters. There were both new members as well as returning team mates. A similar team already existed in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, the Dragon Ball Gang. Their original purpose for coming together was not only to protect the Dragon Balls, but to use them for themselves. Typically, this brought the group into conflict with a host of villainous characters who sought to use the Dragon Balls for power, such as the Pilaf Gang and the Red Ribbon Army, whereas the Dragon Ball Gang desired the balls for good. Another incarnation of the team which can be considered an early rendition of the Z Fighters is formed in response to the threat posed by King Piccolo and later his son Piccolo in the ultimate story arc of Dragon Ball. Its members consist of Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and their supporters. The first actual formation of the Z Fighters is out of necessity; brought on when Goku is faced with Raditz, who had kidnapped his young son Gohan and wanted to destroy the Earth. Goku forms an alliance with his arch rival Piccolo in order to fight for a common cause. This team-up is considered the true birth of the Z Fighters, with the addition of the fighters selected to train on Kami's Lookout for the upcoming battle against the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. The first time the Z Fighters are referred to as an actual organization is when the two Saiyans arrive on Earth: while the six warriors Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Gohan are fighting against the Saiyans, Yajirobe falsely takes credit for organizing and leading the group in a shameless attempt to obtain undeserved news publicity and free food. The team's name itself is very rarely used in the series by anyone other than the narrator. It used by Future Trunks when he explains to Goku that, in the future, "the Earth's Special Forces are gone." The second character to use the term is Gohan, when he is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to defeat Cell: while sleeping, he has a dream in which his mother Chi-Chi says she does not want Gohan to be in Goku's little gang, and Gohan then responds that he is not in a little gang, he is a Z Fighter. The Saiyan conflict is commonly considered the first time Earth's Special Forces engaged enemies together. After Goku's death against Raditz, Piccolo trained Gohan to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyan warriors Vegeta and Nappa. Though several of the members expressed distrust of their former enemy Piccolo, this first Z Fighter roster consisted of Goku, his inexperienced son Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Yajirobe, though choosing not to join the fight, ended up playing an important role in repelling Vegeta by slicing off the Saiyan's tail, saving Goku's life. Unfortunately, several Z Fighters are decimated in the battle against Nappa and his Saibamen, with only Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe surviving the fight. The deceased would train in Other World with King Kai like Goku, while the survivors (except Yajirobe) headed to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. During the Battle on Planet Namek, Earth's Special Forces would ally with the Namekian race against Frieza and his Galactic Frieza Army, this part of the series marked a turning point for the group, as Piccolo fully reformed and they began working with Vegeta, if not out of necessity in the fight against Frieza. This is also the first time in the series in which a character actually refers to the group as the Z Fighters, when Gohan pleads with Chi-Chi to be allowed to go to Namek with Krillin and Bulma. He informs her that he too is a Z Fighter, and must be there to protect his friends. Android conflict ")]] It was not until the Android conflict some four years after the conflict on Namek that the team of the Z Fighters came full circle. Goku returns from space one year after defeating Frieza, while Future Trunks comes from the future to warn everyone about the Androids that have caused apocalyptic mayhem in his time. After his defeat on Earth and then brief alliance on Namek, Vegeta decides to return and remain on Earth in anticipation for Goku's return in the hopes that he would be ready to challenge his rival once again. When Future Trunks reveals the future, Vegeta decides to stay and train for the upcoming conflict with the androids rather than prepare to battle Goku, though like previously with Piccolo, most of the other Z Fighters do not fully trust him and are unwilling to consider him a true ally. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu, who were wished back to life, also begin training for the fight with the androids. It is evidently around this time that the series refers to the group of warriors as the "Z Fighters". When the androids do arrive, Future Trunks returns as well, bolstering the team's ranks. With Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and Future Trunks, the group fully forms and it is shown through the opening sequence at this time in the series (the final image is of the aforementioned fighters and Goku as he transforms into a Super Saiyan). It is also worth noting that while this version of the Z Fighters is a prominent one during the series history, it is the only period of time in which the team consists of these certain members, the largest roster of the Z Fighters. By the end of the Cell Games, Goku is dead and Gohan has become Earth's primary defender. Future Trunks returns to his timeline more powerful than ever, thanks to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, and proceeds to finally destroy the evil versions of Androids 17 and 18 in his world, as well as his timeline's Cell a while later. Meanwhile, Tien Shinhan bids farewell to the Z Fighters and plans to live in seclusion with his best friend Chiaotzu, realizing he can no longer compete with the powers of the Super Saiyans. Yamcha retires from fighting for the same reasons as Tien. Krillin continues to live with Master Roshi, and after a few years, eventually reunites with and later marries Android 18. They soon have a daughter named Marron, and thus Krillin stops training as well. Piccolo decides to live with Dende and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout, continuing to train and meditate there. Vegeta continues to train hard too, hoping to become a Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan, but declares that he will never fight again with his only rival, Goku, dead. Finally, Gohan keeps his promise to his mother Chi-Chi and gives up fighting to study and become a scholar. Call to arms once again By the beginning of the Majin Buu Saga seven years later, the Z Fighters consists of many "next-gen" type characters. Gohan is seventeen and is the primary hero of Earth, both as a Super Saiyan and his alter ego "Great Saiyaman". The Z-Team is not really continued, per se, based on the fact that their opponent Majin Buu was so powerful, it mainly called upon one single person to fight him. However, considering the fighters in this time period, it can be said that the new Z Fighters consist of the following: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Also worth noting is that unlike the Androids Saga, the Majin Buu Saga is when Vegeta voluntarily became a hero. He fought for his family and to save the Earth, even sacrificing himself in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. He also later came up with the idea of Goku using a Super Spirit Bomb that defeated Kid Buu at the very end. A short while later, the Z Fighters Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan fight against the monster Hirudegarn.Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 Later, they battle Abo and Kado, as well as their fusion Aka.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 In the same time period, the Z Fighters battle Beerus the Destroyer.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 and a newly revived Frieza about a year later.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Ten years following Buu's defeat, Goku leaves to train the monster's reincarnation, a young boy named Uub, whom he hopes will become Earth's protector. Later years During ''Dragon Ball GT, the main fighters for the most part tend to be Goku, Trunks, and Gohan's daughter Pan. Uub does fight in the first major arc, the Baby Saga. However, the "Z Fighters" (Or "GT Fighters") do come together in the Super 17 Saga. While Goku's trapped in Hell, Android 17 kills Krillin. This forces the hand of the last major, briefly retired fighters from the end of Dragon Ball Z. The following are the fighters who fought against Super 17: Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Gohan, and Uub. When the Shadow Dragons appear, Goku defeats the majority, only to finally be outmatched by Syn Shenron, who later becomes "Omega" Shenron. Vegeta arrives and with Bulma's help transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 himself, allowing him and Goku to fuse into Gogeta. Their fusion eventually wears off, and Goku is nearly killed. The final effort of the warrior team is against Omega, in which Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten attempt to fight him, despite all failing miserably. Goku eventually returns and kills Omega with a Universal Spirit Bomb. Goku later leaves with Shenron. 100 years later In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Goku left Earth for different reasons than in GT, and Majin Buu created the Majin race. Much of the final activity of the Z Fighters is fleshed out: Gohan wrote a book about ki manipulation titled "Groundbreaking Science", Krillin founded the New Turtle School, Tien Shinhan founded the New Crane School, and Trunks and Goten created the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. 100 years after the Baby Saga, only Pan has survived. The other Z Fighters have died of unknown causes, while two new warriors, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. (the great-great grandsons of the original Z Fighters of the same names), now exist. Alternate timeline In Future Trunks' alternate timeline, Future Goku died of a deadly heart virus six months before the arrival of the androids. He could not be wished back, since the Dragon cannot revive anyone who died of natural causes, on top of which, he had already been wished back once. When the androids did arrive, they proceeded to slaughter Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, Future Chiaotzu, and Future Yajirobe in a horrible battle. Future Gohan somehow managed to survive, only to be killed thirteen years later. The only surviving fighter was Future Trunks, who traveled back in time in an attempt, not to change history (as the manipulation of the past would only cause that timeline to take a different path, creating an alternate, separate future), but to see if Goku could help him find a weakness in the Androids; that way, although he could do nothing for those already dead (with Piccolo gone, so were the Dragon Balls), he could still save those who were still alive. After the defeat of Cell, Future Trunks returned to his own time and was successful in killing both of the androids and Future Cell, thus finally ending the nightmare. Team members Primary members These characters are established members of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and/or Dragon Ball GT who actively fought against the team's enemies. *Goku – The main character who is a co-founder of the Z Team. Goku is a Saiyan. With only a few exceptions, he is the most powerful member of the team and is often tasked with the role of team champion, dispatching the most powerful enemy after his allies have been defeated or incapacitated (this notably is often due, in part, to his late arrival on the battlefield for a variety of reasons). *Gohan – The eldest son of Goku. He is the first Saiyan/Human hybrid. Gohan remains in a supportive role for much of the series, and under the tutelage of other, more powerful fighters, but at the end of the Cell Games arc he briefly takes on his father's mantle of team champion and thereafter occasionally steps into a mentor role himself. *Piccolo – A Namekian. Once Goku's arch rival, he becomes one of his greatest allies. He co-founded the team with Goku. Piccolo's primary role in the team has been as front-line support, stealth attacker, and mentor to Gohan (later Goten and Trunks). He is occasionally the team champion, which always occurs after performing Namekian Fusion and gaining a significant boost in power. *Krillin – A human, he is Goku's best friend and former schoolmate and rival. He retires in Dragon Ball GT. Krillin typically is depicted in a supportive or planning role. *Yamcha – A human, once a fearsome desert bandit. Chronologically, he is Goku's first fighting ally. Also retires in Dragon Ball GT, and one of the first to be in the group. Though weaker than his allies, Yamcha forms a useful support and often buys time for others in battles. *Tien Shinhan – A human with a third eye who has hit a peak of enlightenment. He is a former assassin and Goku's former rival. Tien remains a support character for much of his role in the series and, like Yamcha, often buys time for stronger fighters against powerful opponents. He later retires in Dragon Ball GT, although he continues to train, unlike Krillin and Yamcha. *Chiaotzu – A human who excels in psychic abilities. He is Tien's best friend and former schoolmate. His last fight on the team is against Nappa (and against the Ginyu Force on King Kai's planet in the anime), as Tien says that Chiaotzu "just can't keep up". *Yajirobe – A human samurai who never really wants to help Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters unless there is food involved. Though, he does help the Z Warriors by occasionally delivering Senzu Beans from Korin. He also played a big part in defeating Vegeta by cutting off his tail. *Vegeta – The Saiyan Prince and Goku's arch rival. Vegeta, like Piccolo, begins as an enemy of the team who later joins reluctantly to have a chance at fighting the android threat. Through most of the series, Vegeta is only a sometime ally who in practice does almost as much harm as good due to his arrogance and ruthlessness, but his power, determination, and cunning make him nevertheless the "devil they need" in many situations. Although he has taken the mantle of team's champion a few times, he's usually on-par or overshadowed by his rival, Goku. *Trunks – Vegeta's only son. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Trunks, being an unpolished youth for most of his appearance in the series, is either portrayed as comic relief (alongside Goten) to the more serious action the adults face or in a support role. As Gotenks (see below), he takes on a brief champion role against Super Buu. *Goten – The second and last son of Goku, whose appearance closely resembles his father's. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Much like Trunks, Goten's role is as a comic relief or support character. He also helps to introduce an older Gohan in a mentor role. *Pan – The granddaughter of Goku, and daughter to Gohan. She helps gather the Black Star Dragon Balls and defeat all the villains who escape from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. One hundred years later, she is the last member of the Z Fighters still alive, and she likely finds the new generation of Z fighters with Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. *Uub – A human reincarnation of the enemy Kid Buu, he becomes Goku's pupil at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. He was originally intended to take over Goku's place as team champion but ended up taking on a supportive role as he was unable to compete against the escalation of powerful villains in Dragon Ball GT. *Future Trunks – The time-traveling version of Trunks from a devastated future. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. This Trunks, while also an occasional team champion and front-line support, was most useful to the team as a guide due to his knowledge of future events. *Future Gohan – The bleak future version of Gohan who is the sole survivor of the original Z Team. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Future Gohan's brief appearance featured him almost exclusively in a mentor role to Trunks. Fused members These characters are fusions formed by one or more primary members of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and/or Dragon Ball GT who actively fought against the team's enemies. *Nameless Namekian – When Piccolo and Kami remerge, their combined power is an enormous asset to the Z Fighter team. Though more of a guide due to Kami's influence, this character considers himself to be mostly Piccolo and is thereafter referred as such. *Gotenks – A warrior made by Goten and Trunks through a special technique called The Fusion Dance. Gotenks takes on a team champion role but is unable to win due to his overconfidence and the time limit of his form. *Vegito – A warrior made by Goku and Vegeta when they use two magical earrings called Potara. Like Gotenks, Vegito was a powerful but briefly lived team champion. *Gogeta – A warrior made by Goku and Vegeta through a special technique called The Fusion Dance. Gogeta, in his first appearance, was a successful team champion. In his second appearance in Dragon Ball GT, he falls into the same trap as Gotenks and is made impotent by his overconfidence and time limit. *Veku – He is formed when Goku and Vegeta do the Fusion Dance incorrectly. Veku is exclusively a joke character and a prelude to Gogeta. *Majuub – A warrior made by Uub and Majin Buu fusing permanently to fight Baby. Though powerful enough to step up as a would-be team champion, he is unable to hold the position due to Baby's power. *Gokule – Though existing hypothetically only, this warrior is made through a fusion between Goku and Mr. Satan when they use the Potara earrings. *Tiencha – Though existing hypothetically only, this warrior is made through a fusion between Tien Shinhan and Yamcha after they perform the Fusion Dance. Associated members These characters knowingly side with the Z Fighters to a limited extent (usually conditionally or briefly) during Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and/or Dragon Ball GT to fight against the team's enemies. *Android 18 – An android originally built only for evil, she eventually marries Krillin and changes her ways. She sometimes acts a support for certain characters she cares about. *Mr. Buu – Once an evil magical being, he betrayed Babidi, befriended Hercule, and battled his evil incarnation, Evil Buu, as well as aided Goku and Vegeta in the conflict against his evil counterpart, Kid Buu. Later assimilated with Uub to form Majuub. *Nail – A powerful Namekian warrior who serves the Great Elder, he helps the Z Fighters by delaying Frieza and fusing with Piccolo. *Master Roshi – A turtle hermit, he was Goku's second official mentor (after Grandpa Gohan). His fights are limited to movies and Dragon Ball. He also fought alongside the Z-Fighters during Frieza's revenge in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *Kami – A Namekian who is the Guardian of Earth and creator of the Dragon Balls, his fights are limited to movies and the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai under the guise of Hero. He ultimately fuses with Piccolo during the Cell saga. *Pikkon – A deceased warrior of an unknown species from the West Quadrant, he helps Goku and Vegeta by holding off Janemba and helps Goku in the Great Saiyaman saga to stop the villains in Hell. *Android 17 – A traitorous android who killed Dr. Gero. He helps Piccolo fight against Cell before being absorbed. He maintains a solitary life, but eventually helps Goku later so he can summon energy for the Super Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu. *Android 16 – An android who was originally created to destroy Goku, but was regarded as a failure by Dr. Gero. After his first battle with Cell, he turns to the side of good and offers to fight alongside the Z Fighters at the Cell Games. *Nuova Shenron – One of the seven Shadow Dragons that appears in Dragon Ball GT, and is the dragon of the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He teams up with Goku and Vegeta in an attempt to defeat Omega Shenron, by surrounding himself and Omega Shenron in a Nova Sphere. *Tapion – A Konatsian hero who fights with the Z Fighters against Hirudegarn in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. *Jaco – A Galactic Patrolman who first appeared in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. He fights alongside the Z Fighters in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Resurrection ‘F’ Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *Future Warrior - An Elite member of the Time Patrol. During the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior fights alongside the Z Fighters during various time periods that have been disrupted and altered by the actions of the demons Towa, Mira, and Demon God Demigra. Supporters These characters are established allies of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and/or Dragon Ball GT who did not actively fight against the team's enemies. *Bulma – The human wife of Vegeta and Goku's long time friend, she is a brilliant scientist and is also the daughter of the richest couple in the world. While Bulma is unable to physically fight most of the villains in the series, her gadgetry plays a key role in winning several battles as well as the search for the dragon balls. *Chi-Chi – The human wife of Goku and mother of Gohan and Goten. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief - Parents of Bulma, and owners of Capsule Corporation. *Ox-King – Chi-Chi's father, who lives on top of Fire Mountain. *Korin – An 800-year-old cat that lives at the top of Korin Tower. He supplies the Z Fighters with Senzu Beans whenever he is able to. *King Kai – The king of the North Galaxy, he teaches Goku techniques such as the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb. *Kibito – Supreme Kai's personal bodyguard. He can heal people and materialize new clothes for them, and eventually fuses with Supreme Kai, creating Kibito Kai. *Supreme Kai – An even higher division than King Kai, he was the ruler of the east quadrant of the universe. He eventually fuses with his bodyguard Kibito, creating Kibito Kai. *Kibito Kai – The result of the fusion of Supreme Kai and his bodyguard Kibito. He can use an enhanced version of the Instant Transmission ability called Instantaneous Movement. *Old Kai – An ancient ancestor of the Kaioshin who was trapped inside the Z Sword for eons by Beerus. He performs a ritual that awakens Gohan's full power. *Supreme Kai of Time - The Kaioshin that governs time and space, as well as the guardian of the Time Nest where all the universe's history is stored. Recruited Future Trunks to be her assistant and member of the Time Patrol. During Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she uses the Dragon Balls to inform Goku of the threat possessed by the Demon God, Demigra. *Fortuneteller Baba – The human sister of Master Roshi and a median between Other World and Earth. *Dende – A Namekian with healing powers, he becomes Kami's replacement as Earth's Guardian. *Mr. Popo – A genie with eternal life, who is The Kami's assistant and also the caretaker and gardener of Kami's Lookout. *Oolong – Goku's shapeshifting pig friend. *Puar – A shapeshifting cat who is Yamcha's best friend. *Turtle – Master Roshi's turtle friend. *Giru – A small Machine Mutant that appears in Dragon Ball GT. He accompanies Goku, Pan and Trunks on their quest to locate the Black Star Dragon Balls after consuming the Dragon Radar for energy, and the radar integrates into his software. *Bulla – Vegeta and Bulma's daughter and second child. *Marron – Krillin and Android 18's daughter. *World Tournament Announcer – The man who hosts every World Martial Arts Tournament, he becomes an acquaintance with the Z Fighters over the years. *Mr. Satan – The champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Videl's father. He is made a member after helping complete the Super Spirit Bomb by telling all the people to give their energy to Goku in order to defeat Kid Buu. *Videl – The human wife of Gohan and daughter of Mr. Satan/Hercule. *Whis - The attendant to the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Whis trains Goku and Vegeta to learn how to harness God Ki properly. Usually he and Beerus only assist for food. *Beerus - The God of Destruction of Universe 7. He fights against Goku once he unlocks the Super Saiyan God form, but is also relatively supportive of the Z-Fighters. He tends to only assist because of his love of Earth's cuisine. *Tarble – The younger brother of Vegeta. *Gure – The wife of Tarble and Vegeta's sister-in-law. *Olibu – An incredibly powerful famed human from the North Quadrant who has many legends based on him. He, too, is seen taunting Kid Buu in the final episodes. *Launch – A longtime friend of Z Fighters Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. She has few appearances after the end of Dragon Ball. *Broly – Only in one of his what-if scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Broly becomes friends with Mr. Satan and remains on Earth. Team attacks *Charging Rush''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 *Rush Blast *Hyper Rush *Hyper Blast *Saiyan Attack (Goku & Gohan) *Demon Fusion Wave (Goku & Piccolo) *Double Attack (Goku & Piccolo, or Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta)Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005 *Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon (Goku & Piccolo) *Demon Cannon (Gohan & Piccolo) *Evil Shot (Gohan & Piccolo) *Heavenly Sunlight (Krillin & Tien) *Crane Wolf Strike (Yamcha & Tien) *Energy Unleashed (Gohan & Krillin) *Seismic Energy Ray (Krillin & Gohan) *Spirit Saucer (Krillin & Yamcha) *Quad Siege (Tien & Piccolo) *Earthling Strike (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien) *Warriors of Earth (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe) *Meteor Impact (Gohan, Goku, Piccolo) *Platonic Energy (Krillin, Goku, Gohan) *Demon-Wolf-Crane (Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien) *Risking it all for a friendDragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, 2008 *Fusion Spirit Bomb (Goku, Krillin, Gohan) *Body Change Special (Goku & Ginyu) *Combined Masenko (Gohan & Future Trunks) *Garlic Buster (Vegeta & Future Trunks) *Outsider Shot (Vegeta & Piccolo) *Masenkosappo (Gohan & Piccolo) *Multiple Kamehamehas: **Kamehame Fever (Goku, Krillin, Yamcha) **Master-Student Kamehameha (Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin) **Father-Son Kamehameha (Gohan & Goku, or Gohan, Goku, Bardock) **Bros. Kamehameha (Gohan & Goten) **Family Kamehameha (Gohan, Goten, Goku) **Ultimate Kamehameha (Goku & Gohan, or Goku, Gohan, Goten, or Goku, Gohan, Bardock)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 **Friend Kamehameha (Goten & Trunks) **Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha (Goku & Pan) *Twin Sword Slash (Gohan & Future Trunks) *Dual Destructo-Disk (Krillin & Android 18) *Fusion Dance (Goten & Trunks, Goku & Vegeta, Yamcha & Tien [''Budokai 2]) *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball (Gotenks & Piccolo) *Super Bajit Sword (Goku & Vegeta) *Justice Judgment (Gohan & Videl) *Gill Missile (Pan & Giru) *Portal Opening (Piccolo & Dende) *Combined Energy Waves Video game appearances The Z Fighters are playable characters in all the fighting video games of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, including the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta are playable in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series, with Future Trunks playable in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and Nail playable in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks are playable in the ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta are also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Trunks, Gotenks, Vegito, as well as Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Gotenks, Gogeta, Vegito, Videl, and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Goku, Pan, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Piccolo are playable characters in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Z Fighters appear during the Time Machine Quests in Dragon Ball Online. Goku appears in the pre-''Dragon Ball'' quest, the Emperor Pilaf Saga, and the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi appear in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and Piccolo, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Vegeta appear in the Saiyan Saga. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, due to the actions of Towa, Mira, and Demon God Demigra, various enemies (from Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu) of the Z-Fighters where empowered by Dark Magic throughout history which makes them stronger and more dangerous than they were historically resulting in time distortions where the Z-Fighter's historic battles are altered or changed, usually with the Z-Fighters being over powered and/or killed by these powered up villains. Luckily in Age 850, Future Trunks summons the mysterious Future Warrior to aid the Z-Fighters as a member of the Time Patrol that work to protect history under guidance of the Supreme Kai of Time. Trivia *The Z Fighters are referred to as Earth's Special Forces In the Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z's first two seasons. This term was also occasionally used in the FUNimation dub and Canadian Westwood dub. Gallery See also *List of Z Fighters appearances References es:Guerreros Z pt-br:Guerreiros Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Factions * Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super